Detrás de su sonrisa
by Carolin-LoveYou
Summary: Hay un dicho que dice 'No es oro todo lo que reluce'. Pensaba que no me pasaría como la gente boba que se deja engañar por las apariencias.(...) Su belleza me cegó (...). Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que al final he descubierto lo que hay detrás de su sonrisa...


**Nota:**_¡Ola ke ase! Aquí yo con otro fic de mi pareja favorita. Puesssss, no tengo mucho que decir, a si que...¡Empecemos!_

**Advertencia:**_Las Ppgz y sus personajes __**no**__ me pertenecen._

**Pareja:**_Esto es muy obvio ¬¬_

**_Disfruta!_**

* * *

Hay un dicho que dice ''No es oro todo lo que reluce''. Nunca me había importado esa frase. Yo creía que eso no era importante. Pensaba que no me pasaría como la gente boba que se dejan engañar con las apariencias.

Estaba equivocado,y ahora,estoy pagando las consecuencias.

Había confiado en ella fácilmente. Su belleza me cegó. Tendría que haber echo caso de sus amigas, pero no lo hice.

Nunca pensé que esa rubia con sonrisa angelical,fuera lo que estoy viendo ahora. Ojalá hubiera echo caso de las advertencias de sus amigas.

* * *

Yo estaba volviendo a mi casa solo,ya que mis hermanos habían acompañado a sus novias,Momoko y Kaoru, hasta su casa. Caminaba un poco decepcionado, pues ese día Miyako no había ido a la escuela, por razones que yo desconocía. Cuando pregunté a sus amigas, éstas me dijeron, con la mirada más aterradora, que no era de mi incumbencia, y luego Kaoru se empezó a reír,murmurando ''¡Que cara has puesto!''. En ese día,no le dí importancia, ya que pensaba que era una broma de ellas.

De camino, oí un grito, y corrí a la dirección de donde venía, pensando que alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Me paré, al ver una escena tan horrorosa, y abrí los ojos.

Miyako estaba allí, sonriéndome inocente, con las manos tras su espalda, escondiendo algo. Yo sabía lo que era, ya que se podía ver el filo del cuchillo escurriendo un líquido rojo, y espeso; Sangre. Había un cuerpo a su lado, con el mismo líquido rojo.

-Oh...Hola,Boomer,¿cuánto tiempo has estado ahí?- Su voz sonaba muy dulce, y hablaba con lentitud mientras sonreía inocentemente-

Yo no le respondí. Seguía demasiado asustado como para decir nada. Mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

Su sonrisa se torció hacia abajo, en una expresión triste.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado derecho.

-Boomer, no me gusta que me ignoren- Susurró,mientras caminaba hacia mi con lentitud-

Recuerdo como mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Cuando ella estaba a tres pasos de mí, corrí rápidamente a mi casa, sin mirar atrás.

Desde ese día, no volví a hablar con Miyako. Estaba demasiado asustado de lo que me podría hacer. Yo la ignoraba. Y ella lo notó. Recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando me pilló en la azotea del colegio.

_Boomer, no me gusta que me ignoren._

Fue lo mismo que me dijo cuando la vi con aquel cuerpo ensangrentado, solo que ésta vez, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Yo no le dije nada.

Al siguiente día, Miyako no volvió a aparecer por la escuela. Le pregunté a sus amigas, sabiendo la respuesta y que me contestarían lo mismo que la última vez. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no fue a sí.

-Boomer,¿sabes lo que hay detrás de cada sonrisa?- Me preguntó Momoko-

Volví a mi casa con mis hermanos. Estuve todo el camino pensando en lo que Momoko dijo.

Un día, me desperté a media noche.

Vi que la ventana de mi habitación estaba abierta. Me extrañé enseguida, ya que antes de irme a dormir siempre cierro la ventana,y esa noche no fue una excepción. Temí por que un ladrón hubiera entrado. Tenía razón en algo; alguien había entrado a su habitación, pero no era un ladrón. No.

Miyako estaba al lado, con un vestido sencillo azul, y descalza. Abrazaba a un pulpo de peluche, y me sonreía con inocencia. Su sonrisa era espeluznante.

Se quedó un rato observandome. Y después de unos minutos, se marchó por la ventana, despidiéndose con la mano.

No pude dormir en toda la noche.

Ese suceso se repitió unos días. Era siempre lo mismo. Yo me despertaba. Ella estaba ahí, observandome mientras sonreía, abrazada a ese peluche. Se marchaba por la ventana, no sin antes despedirse con la mano. Y yo me quedaba en vela toda la noche.

Todo pasó un día.

Momoko y Kaoru se acercaron a mi.

-Boomer, deja de pensar en lo que viste-Me soltó Kaoru-

Yo la miré extrañado.

-Ella no te dejará hasta que lo hagas- Finalizó Momoko-

Justo cuando se iban a ir,yo les agarré del brazo.

Sabían algo. Y yo necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Vosotras sabéis algo?- Le pregunté molesto, y con el ceño fruncido.-

Ellas se miraron.

-Boomer, ¿sabes lo que hay detrás de cada sonrisa?- Momoko me hizo la misma pregunta,sin ninguna expresión-

-¿Qué mierda quiere decir eso?- Pregunté molesto-

-Averigua lo que hay detrás de su sonrisa- Respondió Kaoru. Ella tampoco tenía expresión alguna-

-Ella odia que la ignoren- Me susurró Momoko,como si estuviera temiendo que alguien la escuchara-

_Boomer, no me gusta que me ignoren._

Ese recuerdo pasó por mi cabeza fugazmente.

-No la ignores- Susurró Kaoru-

-¿De qué están hablando? ¡Vosotras estáis locas!-

Ese fue mi error.

No las hice caso.

A ella no le gusta que la ignoren.

* * *

Estoy sintiendo como se me acaba el aire.

Solo la veo a ella, con esa sonrisa inocente, y con ese precioso vestido con el que me visitaba todas las noches.

Ella sostiene el cuchillo. Tiene sangre. Mi sangre.

Todo se está volviendo rojo.

Ahora negro.

Recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza. Entre ellos, la primera vez que la vi. Recuerdo su bella sonrisa.

Su sonrisa.

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que al final he podido descubrir lo que hay detrás de su sonrisa...

...Destrucción.

* * *

**¡Fin!**

**Estoy escribiendo esto por la noche, a si que tengo algo de miedo porque...Pues no sé porque, es que estoy en mi habitación, y lo único que se oye es la televisión de el salón, y no distingo entre el ruido de la tele al ruido de la casa e.e**

**Seguramente leeréis esto por de día, ya que es algo tarde. Son las 1:32 de la mañana (Y mientras que lo edito, y subo el one-shot, se volverá más tarde)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**ºººººººººº**** ¿Review's? ººººººººº**

**-Carolin-LoveYou.**


End file.
